A known universal serial bus (USB) Type-C plug connector includes an insulating body, multiple terminals arranged on the insulating body and a cable connected to multiple terminals. The insulating body has a base, a mating portion formed by extending forwards from the base and a soldering wire plate formed by extending backwards from the base. A mating slot is formed by recessing the mating portion from front to back. The multiple terminals include two power terminals. The two power terminals each are of a tuning fork type structure. Each power terminal has two contacting portions protruding and extending into the mating slot at the upper and lower sides of the mating slot and being aligned up and down. The two power terminals are electrically connected at the tail ends of the terminals via a bridging portion. The bridging portion extends backward to form a soldering portion. The soldering portion is sustained by the soldering wire plate, and is used for soldering a power wire of the cable.
In the plug connector with the foregoing structure, the two power terminals meet the electricity transmission by one power wire, the diameter of the power wire needs to be set larger. Further, the plug connector needs to meet the arrangement of the power wire in the height direction, such that the overall height of the plug connector is higher. In addition, the power wire generates more heat during the electricity transmission, resulting in a poor heat dissipation effect.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.